"O"-Jung.Ban.Hap. (song)
Lyrics |-|Korean= Yo! U-Know Let’s try some noisy beat. “O”-“O”-“O” let’s do this. 한걸음 물러서 지금 이 시대를 돌아본다면 원리도, 원칙도, 절대 진리도 없는 것 시대 안의 그대 모습은 언제나 반(反) 이었나 현실에 없는 이상(理想)은 이상형일 뿐 “O” (So Why you diggin’) “O”—– 이제 난 두려워, 반대만을 위한 반대 “O”—– 끝도 없이 표류하게 되는 걸 나 이제 찾는 건, 합(合)을 위한 노력일 뿐 나와 같은 손을, 한 외침을 꿈이 실현 되는 걸 갈망하는 자여.. 그대 곁에 정의라는 모습의 용기를 You, Know, 절대 절명, 그대들의 논쟁엔 논리가 없어 누구도, 듣지 못하면, 열지 못하면, 절대 해답을 찾을 수 없어 난 가야 돼, 가야 돼. 나의 반(反)이 정(正). 바로 정(正). 바로잡을 때까지, 정.반.합 의 노력이, 언젠가 이 땅에, 꿈을 피워 낼꺼야 작은 꿈이라 해도 모두 같은 곳을 바라본다면 끝도 없이 새로워져, 없던 길도 만들어가 나의 반(反)의 무게로 흐름들을 막아서는 안 되지 언제나 공존할 수 있는 걸 “O”—– 모든 게 두려워, 나의 길은 맞는 걸까 “O”—– 목적 없는 싸움들은 아닌가 아름다운 조화를, 변함없는 믿음을 만들 수가 있다면 한 그루의 나무가 되어, 더 큰 숲을 이루는 게 가치 있을꺼야 우린 큰 시련들을 경험했었지. 마치 암흑 속에 있는 것 잘못된 선택이라 후회한다 해도, 절대 멈추지는 마.. 멈추지는 마 “O”—– 두려워하지마, 삶은 계속 되고 있어 “O”—– 이제 모든 건, 제자리를 찾는 것 나 이제 찾는 건, 합(合)을 위한 노력일 뿐 나와 같은 손을, 한 외침을 꿈이 실현 되는 걸 갈망하는 자여.. 그대 곁에 정의라는 모습의 용기를 네가 속한 사회는 모두 정,반,합(正.反.合)의 흐름 속에서 끝도 없이 새로워져, 없던 길도 만들어가 나의 반(反)의 무게로 흐름들을 막아서는 안 되지 Ah– “O”—– |-|Romanized= Yo! U-Know Let’s try some noisy beat. “O”-“O”-“O” let’s do this. hangeoreum mulleoseo jigeum i sidaereul dorabondamyeon wollido, wonchikdo, jeoldae jillido eobtneun geot sidae aneui geudae moseubeun eonjena ban ieotna hyeonsire eobtneun isangeun isanghyeongil ppun “O” (So Why you diggin’) “O”—– ije nan duryeowo, bandaemaneul wihan bande “O”—– ggeutdo eobsi pyoryuhage dweneun geol na ije chatneun geon, habeul wihan noryeogil ppun nawa gateun soneul, han wechimeul ggumi sirhyeon dweneun geol galmanghaneun jayeo… geudae gyeote jeongui raneun moseub eui yonggireul You Know, jeoldae jeolmyeong, geudaedeurui nonjaengen nolliga eobseo nugudo, deudji mothamyeon, yeolji mothamyeon, jeoldae haedabeul chajeul su obseo nan gaya dwae, gaya dwae. naui bani jeong. baro jeong. barojabeul ddekkaji, jeong.ban.hab ui noryeogi, eonjenga i ddange, ggumeul piwo naelggeoya jageun ggumira hedo modu gateun goseul barabondamyeon, ggeutdo eobsi saerowojyeo, eobtdeon gildo mandeureoga naui banui mugero heureumdeureul magaseoneun an dweji eonjena gongjonhal su itneun geol “O”—– modeun ge duryeowo, naui gireun matneun geolkka “O”—– mokjeok eobtneun ssaumdeureun aninga areumdaun johwareul, byeonhameobtneun mideumeul mandeul suga itdamyeon han geuru-ui namuga dwe-eo, deo keun supeul iruneun ge gachi isseulggeoya urin keun siryeondeureul gyeongheomhaesseotji. machi amheuk soge itneun geot jalmotdwen seontaegira huhwehanda haedo, jeoldae meomchujineun ma.. meomchujineun ma “O”—– duryeowohajima, salmeun gyesok dwego isseo “O”—– ije modeun geon, jejarireul chatneun geot na ije chatneun geon, habeul wihan noryeogil ppun nawa gateun soneul, han wechimeul ggumi sirhyeon dweneun geol galmanghaneun jayeo… geudae gyeote jeongui raneun moseub eui yonggireul niga sokhan sahweneun modu jeong,ban,habui heureum sogeseo ggeutdo eobsi saerowojyeo, eobtdeon gildo mandeureoga JJ/CM naui banui mugero JJ/CM heureumdeureul magaseoneun an dweji Ah– “O”—– |-|English= Yo! U-Know Let’s try some noisy beat. “O”-“O”-“O” let’s do this. If I were to take back one step and look at this era right now Principles, fundamentals, these things that have no truth In this era, has your presence always been half? A reality with no ideals is just an image “O” (So Why you diggin’) “O”—– Now I’m fearful, antagonizing for the sake of antagonizing “O”—– Without an end, it has become to drift away What I’m trying to find, is all the efforts people like me put together I crave to cry out for this dream to be a realization.. The courage that you hold in the center of your heart You, Know, never die, your disputes have no logic Whoever, can’t hear, can’t open, can never find the solution I have to go, I have to go. My return, this center. Just this center, until I can directly grab it My Center. Return.Total of these efforts, no matter what, this dream will unfold right here Even if its a small dream, if everyone were to work together Without an end it becomes new, going down paths never traveled before You can’t block my return It can coexist anytime “O”—– Afraid of everything, am I on the right track? “O”—– Isn’t this a fight with no purpose? In this beautiful universe, if we can make a never changing trust A stump will become a tree, which will make a great forest, and by no means become valuable We’ve experienced great ordeals. Just like being inside the darkness If you regret making a bad choice, never Don’t stop it.. Don’t stop it “O”—– Don’t be afraid, life goes on “O”—– Everything from now on, finds their own place What I’m trying to find, is all the efforts people like me put together I crave to cry out for this dream to be a realization.. The courage that you hold in the center of your heart The society that you belong in is the flowing of Center. Return. Total Without an end it becomes new, going down paths never traveled before The you can not block my return with your power Ah– “O”—– Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs